Gabriel Agreste's Headache- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: This can be summed up in one sentence: He was going to make his son happy, dangit! A reveal fanfiction in which all of our dreams concerning Gabriel's actions towards his son come true, and written to make you guys laugh. A Part two might or might not be coming. Enjoy!


This was getting ridiculous.

How was it that he was even surprised anymore? It had happened to him enough over the last _several_ attacks, and yet he was still shocked.

Let's see, another thing to add onto his list of 'things that prevented a reveal': A Rubber Chicken.

It was best that you didn't ask.

Sitting down in his chair with all of the frustrated-stiffness he could, Gabriel Agreste once again pondered upon this mess his son had gotten into.

After Nooro had told him that Adrien was likely to be the sacrifice should he revive his wife as planned, Gabriel had been adamant on no longer being Hawkmoth. No matter what others thought of him, he did love his son more than his deceased wife.

He had had it all planned out- slowly decreasing the amount of akuma victims, and then dropping his miraculous and a letter off for the superheroes upon the Eiffel tower. That way he would show them his surrender, but not be revealed.

But all of those carefully planned actions had been destroyed in the same fashion Chat Noir used cataclysm- revealed to Gabriel in the form of his own son accidentally transforming in front of him.

It had been a whirlwind of 'what is this' for several days and nights, and while he was no longer tempted to get his miraculous- Gabriel knew he had to do something as an apology towards his son. This brilliant idea came to him as he scrolled through the Ladyblog: he could get his son together with Ladybug, who was clearly the object of Adrien's love.

The question was: how would he find her? Unlike Adrien, he was certain that he didn't live with any black-haired blue-eyes teenage girls.

Then it hit him- If one miraculous holder had been hiding under his nose, surely the other couldn't be too far away. It was the same when looking for a pair of shoes, more or less. Under his nose didn't just have his house- no, it included work and school. Still, there weren't very many girls that fit Ladybug's description. The few that did he quickly crossed off in one way or another, which left only one person in his son's class to be Ladybug.

And so, he had pegged down Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug.

With the two of them being so close, he had decided that the Ladyblog must've been wrong. That, perhaps, they did know who the other was. However, it was their interactions that proved him wrong. Marinette was super stuttery around Adrien in both forms, but around Chat Noir she was completely fine. On the other hand, Adrien and Chat Noir showed their love for Ladybug differently, yet treated Marinette the same.

For a day, Gabriel was in modest denial of the obliviousness circulating the two. Surely it wasn't that they didn't know. It had to be a masterfully concocted plan/agreement that only they could pull off.

Sadly, as he worked with both Marinette and Adrien later in the month, he had come to learn that acting about _that_ sort of thing was NOT natural to either of them.

He was disappointed in both of them, to be percise. To think that it was sheer obliviousness and not a carefully executed plan was a lot less exciting.

However, it did give him the opportunity to support his son in a better way than just setting up a date.

So what if he was still akumatizing people and terrorizing Paris? When his akuma was the thing that lead to the reveal between Adrien and Marinette, he would be satisfyed with his work. Gabriel already knew what he would do when the time came- plant the Miraculous and a note in one of their bedrooms, and pretend like he had nothing to do with it.

So he waited.

And akumatized.

 _And waited._

 _And akumatized._

 _ **Nothing.**_

Not even a small _inkling_ of suspicion was in their minds.

It was starting to give him a headache

Of course, Gabriel had tried other things besides akumas to solve the dilemma. There was a reason Marinette had gotten an internship at his company, and was specifically working with Adrien in said internship.

The reveal still had yet to happen- it was amazing that it hadn't yet.

Vaguely, he heard Adrien listening to the recount of the most recent akuma attack.

" _Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Nadja Chamack here, live from the most recent akuma attack. This is perhaps one of Hawkmoths' most hilarious villains yet, and I find it miraculous that Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't end up in stitches!"_

' _Miraculous indeed.'_ Gabriel thought, reaching over and waking up his computer. Nooro, who was both amused and scandalized at the situation, decided to go to munch on some cinnamon rolls instead.

Gabriel was a patient man.

He could get through this.

93275923-232357397530735078580725387052380780352708352

While this wasn't what he had in mind, this would certainly work in his favor.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, what a pleasant surprise." Gabriel greeted as the two walked into his office, faces grave and determined. It was a month after the 'rubber chicken' sabotage on his attempt on initiating the reveal. "Do you need anything? I am a busy man."

"Drop the act, we know that you're Hawkmoth." Ladybug said coldly, standing in front of his desk. Chat Noir, as he had expected, was entirely displeased. His son was glaring at him so harshly- Gabriel would have died already if looks could actually kill.

However, that was not his main concern at the moment.

' _Here comes that headache.'_ He thought. ' _I might need to get that checked out, getting headaches every week certainly isn't good for one's health.''_

"And if I am?" He asked absently, his face a perfect mask of indifference. Ladybug held out her hand.

"We don't want to fight you, so if you could please hand over your Miraculous and turn yourself into the authorities, we will be on our way." Gabriel raised his hand and massaged his temples while standing up, both superheroes watching him wearily.

While he could go along with Ladybug's orders, he hadn't wasted his time akumatizing people the last several months for nothing to come out of it. He was going to make his son happy, _dangit!_

"Do you know why I'm still doing this?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'still doing this'?" Chat Noir hissed. Gabriel frowned disapprovingly, but his son's behavior _was_ rationalized.

"After my kwami, Nooro, explained that my son would have been sacrificed to save my wife, I was more than willing to completely abandon the cause and return the Miraculous to the proper guardian."

Their jaws dropped.

"What?" Gabriel asked when they only continued to stare. "Did you expect me to completely disregard my son? I might not be the best parent, but I'm not going to sacrifice him to bring her back. Whether you believe me or not, I do care about him."

"Y-You said was." Ladybug pointed out, snapping both her and Chat Noir out of their shock. "What changed?"

"Well, if you must know, I no longer want your Miraculous." Gabriel smirked. "But I do want my son to be happy, and after some investigation-" He eyed Chat Noir for a moment before looking at Ladybug again. "-I realized that there was one major thing that could do that. Getting him together with the love of his life."

Ladybug was gobsmacked, as expected, but Chat Noir's grip tightened on his staff.

"And you thought akumatizing people would do that?" He asked.

"My akumas were the only thing that ever really came close to achieving it." Gabriel defended. "Of course I'd use them to try again. I have tried other things to make it happen, but they have all fallen short. Unfortunately, my son can be extremely oblivious despite all that he knows."

"How does that work?" Ladybug asked.

"That's what I asked myself when I found out." Gabriel admitted. "Miraculously, my son had just happened to find himself walking into a love square."

"A love what now?" Ladybug seemed to be the only one capable to form words again.

"A love square." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Constantly chasing after the girl of his dreams, unknowingly ignoring the person in his normal life who loved him just as much, but neither of them knew it."

"How would that be a love square?" Ladybug asked, confused. "If they love each other, shouldn't it be more of a line? Or a… triangle?"

"Ah, but more than just that was involved." Gabriel sat back down again. "Haven't you wondered why you managed to get so lucky as to work with my son, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?"

Ladybug gagged and Chat Noir visibly tripped over nothing, even though he wasn't moving.

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Ladybug nearly shrieked. "I-I'm not-"

"And surely you've noticed the increase in love-based akumas, and decrease of photoshoots in your schedule, Adrien." Gabriel continued without a second thought. Chat Noir was frozen at that remark, and Ladybug looked at her partner in pure shock. He enjoyed the torment for only moment before continuing.

"So this is my proposition, Ladybug." The hero's attention was back on him, and he reached under his tie for the Miraculous. "You reveal and grant my son's happiness right here, right now, and I will give you my miraculous."

It was silent as tension spiked in the room, but eventually (as he knew she would) Ladybug sighed.

"We don't really have a choice, do we?"

"M-Milady?" Chat Noir's voice was barely heard, and it was higher than it should have been.

"No, you don't." Gabriel admitted, completely smug at the turn of events. _Goal achieved._ "If you hadn't done it now, I would have done it myself."

"You already did." Ladybug grumbled under her breath. She turned to look at a wide-eyed Chat Noir with a sigh.

"L-Ladybug, I-"

"Spots off." With a pink flourish of light, his intern (and hopefully daughter-in-law) appeared in Ladybug's place. His son now seemed to be rendered incoherent.

"I- Lady- I mean, Marinette- If I had- I didn't-"

"Want it to happen like this?" Gabriel interrupted. "I didn't either, but you two are both far too stubborn for your own good." Chat Noir seemed only capable of staring, much to his father's amusement. "Aren't you going to return the favor?"

"O-Oh, right, um…" He looked over at Marinette. "Claws in." The green light flashed over his son's body, and Gabriel nodded in approval. He placed the miraculous on his desk and stood up, but neither hero seemed to notice.

"I'll have Nathalie clear both of your schedule's for the rest of the day so that you can talk about this." He said, walking over to the door of his office. "And while I cannot turn myself in to the authorities, seeing as that would only hurt Paris more, I am willing to go along with any story that you see fit to cover it up. I expect to see both of you at dinner, but please keep the kissing to a minimum." He closed the door behind him, and with a sudden brilliant thought locked the door. Then he pulled out his phone.

"Nathalie?"

"Yes?"

"Clear Adrien and Marinette's schedules for the day, and lock all of the windows in my office for an hour. Or an hour and a half, I don't really care."

"Yes, sir."

"And if Adrien and Marinette are still there when it's time for dinner, feel free to tease them." He could practically see Nathalie's smirk.

"Of course, sir."


End file.
